


In Your Dreams, Luz

by HarmonicAscent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Lumity, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I want to see your raw reactions to this, I'm not at all sorry for what you're about to read, Inspired by Ordinary, JUST KNOW, No spoilers for the tags, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: Luz has had the best Summer of her life. She trained to be a witch, she got a girlfriend, and for the first time, she feels like she has someplace where she truly belongs.But often, when something seems too good to be true, it really is.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Luz noticed when she woke up was the emptiness beside her. She reached out, trying to see if Amity had rolled away. It was a Saturday. Amity always slept in on the weekends. Luz liked to wake up and just gaze lovingly at her girlfriend’s sleeping form.

However, something was off. Luz realized that she wasn’t sleeping on top of a sleeping pad on a floor. She was in a bed. A real bed. And she could hear beeping sounds around her.

Something was very wrong.

Luz’s eyes snapped open. “Amity!” She yelled, looking around. She barely registered the room she was in. Amity was gone and she needed to find her. “I’m coming for you, just hold on!” She tried to get out of the bed, but she grunted in pain. Wires held her back, connecting her to…human machinery?

The door to the room opened and in walked a man in a lab coat. “Ah, Miss Noceda, I was expecting you to be awake about now.” He approached her bedside.

Once he was within reach, Luz grabbed him by the collar of his coat. “Where is she?” She yelled in his face. “What did you do with Amity?”

“…Amity?” He asked in confusion. He flipped through some notes on his clipboard, sweat beading on his forehead. For a thin teenager, this girl intimidated him. “According to my records, you were alone when the accident happened.”

“Accident? What accident? How did I get back to the human realm?” She demanded.

Realization dawned on the man’s face. “Oh. Oh, I see. Please wait here, Miss Noceda. I don’t think I’m the best person to be answering your questions.” He hurried out of the room.

Luz crossed her arms. She looked around, finally getting her bearings. She was definitely in a hospital room. She wore scrubs and had a bandage wrapped tightly around her head. Her hair had grown shaggy and messy, long bangs falling into her eyes.

A heavy feeling settled into her stomach. No. No, it couldn’t be true. This had to be a dream.

She started slapping her cheeks. “Wake up! Wake up! Dios, wake up!”

“¡Cálmate cariño!” Luz flinched at the familiarity of the voice. She turned slowly. Standing in the now open doorway was none other than Camilia Noceda.

“M…Mami?” Luz asked, her voice broken. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Mom, I…”

Camilia rushed over and embraced Luz. She muttered several words in Spanish before letting Luz go. Luz, however, didn’t look happy at their reunion. Tears poured down her face. “What’s wrong, mija?”

“How did I get here?” Luz asked, her voice small. “How…how long have I been here?”

Camilia sighed and pulled up a chair. “It was the beginning of the Summer. You were set to go to camp, like we’d planned. But while you were waiting for the bus to arrive, a distracted driver swerved off of the road and hit you. You’ve been comatose for many months. It’s a miracle you’re alive at all, but I’m amazed that you’re talking and moving just fine. Does anything hurt?”

“Just…just my heart,” Luz said. “I need a basin, I’m gonna hurl.”

Camilia acted quickly and accommodated Luz, holding her too-long hair away from her mouth. “This has to be a dream,” Luz whispered when she finally got a chance to breathe. “I’ve spent the whole Summer in a magical world, with friends and with loved ones who all really cared about me. I was learning magic, I trained to be a witch, I saved people’s lives, I even…had a girlfriend.”

Amity.

“Amity…did I…did I really make her up?”

“Luz, it’s gonna be okay, just—”

“No!” Luz snapped. “No, it’s not okay!” Tears continued to spill. “There’s no way I made it all up!”

Camilia opened a drawer and pulled out Luz’s copy of the first Good Witch Azura book. “Mija, you didn’t. It must have all come from your books. Magic and witches? That sounds an awful lot like your book. What did this Amity look like?”

“She had…she had mint green hair, and…” She looked down at the book cover. Now that she thought about it, Amity had a lot of similar traits to Azura. Sure her hair was shorter, but other than that, they shared a lot of similarities.

Camilia set the book aside and sat on the edge of Luz’s bed. “I’m…so sorry, Mija. It sounds like the world you saw was wonderful, though. I’m glad you were in a place you were happy.”

“I need a piece of paper,” Luz whispered. “And a pencil. Please.”

Camilia obliged. Luz drew her light glyph, remembering it perfectly. “Look, I learned to do this, see?” She tapped the circle. Nothing happened. She tapped it again with the same result. “No, maybe I…maybe I drew it wrong?” She tried several more times, trying different glyphs.

“Luz, please stop,” Camilia said softly, looking at her daughter with concern. “You should be resting.”

“How can I?” Luz asked. “The last few months of my life have been a total lie. None of it really happened. How am I supposed to just accept that?”

“I’m sorry, Mija,” Camilia whispered. She pulled Luz against her side. “Lo siento. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, cariño.”

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

After several days of monitoring and testing, Luz was discharged from the hospital. Camilia took her home that night, a somber mood over the two of them as they reentered their home.

“I kept your room clean,” she said with a gentle smile. “Well, actually, I kept it as you left it. I just made sure it was dusted and the sheets were washed every now and then. I know how you hate it when I clean it for you.”

Luz said nothing. Ever since the first day after she emerged from her coma, she’d been quiet and distant, staring off into space. She barely slept and hardly ever spoke unless in response to somebody.

She sat down on her bed. Camilia didn’t know what else to do and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Luz took a deep breath. Her room smelled a little musty, yet familiar. It smelled like home.

Not the home she knew, though. The Owl House always had a special smell to it. It was a mixture of old paper and fresh bread. It smelled like Eda.

Eda, the woman who had cared for her. Eda, the woman who sacrificed herself so Luz could live. Eda, the criminal whose only crime was being herself. Eda the Owl Lady.

“Us weirdos have to stick together,” Luz whispered to herself. “I’m going away, and I don’t know if I can bounce back this time. Thank you for being in my life.”

She hadn’t cried after that first day. But now, the tears flowed freely. “Eda!” She called.

Down the hall, Camilia hugged a pillow tightly, desperately wishing she could help her struggling daughter.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

It was late. Probably around three in the morning. Luz couldn’t sleep, though. She had to do something else first.

She knew she shouldn’t be hoping. Shouldn’t be holding onto anything that could give her any flicker of optimism that maybe it was real. But she had to know.

She got dressed and wrapped herself in an oversized hoodie. Then she ran into the woods.

The old house. If there was anything, any sign that it had actually been real, it would be there. Owl talon marks from Owlbert. Scorched grass from the fight with Lilith. Maybe, just maybe, a golden door with an eye set in the middle.

After a bit of searching, Luz found the abandoned structure. She turned on her flashlight and began looking around. This was the location the door always opened to, right?

It was hard to tell if there was any visible trace of the door’s existence in the dark. She scolded herself for coming at night instead of during the day while her mom was at work. The flashlight could only do so much.

An icy chill settled over the old home, a howl ringing out from the woods. Luz shivered and wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. “Come on, Noceda, anything,” she murmured. “There has to be something here, some proof that it was all real.”

She searched for hours. The sun eventually rose. Her flashlight had been dead for a long time, and several failed attempts at light spells had left her in total darkness until dusk peeked over the horizon. She’d sat down to rest, but now was the time to search again.

Daylight made looking around much easier. She searched all around the doorframe, in the clearing in front of and around the house, even up in the upper level despite the stairs being precarious to walk on.

She found nothing.

She was exhausted. Hungry. Dehydrated. She fell to her knees and pounded her fists against the wood. She started screaming.

“No!” She yelled. “No no no! It can’t be the end! It can’t all be gone! For once in my fucking life I had a place where I actually belonged, and it’s gone! They’re gone! She’s gone!” That was probably the hardest thing to deal with. “Amity!” She yelled. “Please don’t leave me! I love you! Please come back to me!”

“Wake up, Luz!”

Luz sat up, drenched in sweat. She gasped her air. Her heart was racing. Wherever she was, it was dark. She couldn’t see a thing.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay, Luz, it was a dream. I’m safe. I don’t know what you were dreaming about, but I heard you yelling for me and woke up. I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Luz paused. Could it…could it be?

“Amity?”


	2. In Your Dreams: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted the whole fic, but only the ending is different. So, if you want, you can just skip to the end. This was actually the ending I wanted to write the first time, but I was outvoted by friends who begged me for a happy ending.
> 
> But I like this one better.

The first thing Luz noticed when she woke up was the emptiness beside her. She reached out, trying to see if Amity had rolled away. It was a Saturday. Amity always slept in on the weekends. Luz liked to wake up and just gaze lovingly at her girlfriend’s sleeping form.

However, something was off. Luz realized that she wasn’t sleeping on top of a sleeping pad on a floor. She was in a bed. A real bed. And she could hear beeping sounds around her.

Something was very wrong.

Luz’s eyes snapped open. “Amity!” She yelled, looking around. She barely registered the room she was in. Amity was gone and she needed to find her. “I’m coming for you, just hold on!” She tried to get out of the bed, but she grunted in pain. Wires held her back, connecting her to…human machinery?

The door to the room opened and in walked a man in a lab coat. “Ah, Miss Noceda, I was expecting you to be awake about now.” He approached her bedside.

Once he was within reach, Luz grabbed him by the collar of his coat. “Where is she?” She yelled in his face. “What did you do with Amity?”

“…Amity?” He asked in confusion. He flipped through some notes on his clipboard, sweat beading on his forehead. For a thin teenager, this girl intimidated him. “According to my records, you were alone when the accident happened.”

“Accident? What accident? How did I get back to the human realm?” She demanded.

Realization dawned on the man’s face. “Oh. Oh, I see. Please wait here, Miss Noceda. I don’t think I’m the best person to be answering your questions.” He hurried out of the room.

Luz crossed her arms. She looked around, finally getting her bearings. She was definitely in a hospital room. She wore scrubs and had a bandage wrapped tightly around her head. Her hair had grown shaggy and messy, long bangs falling into her eyes.

A heavy feeling settled into her stomach. No. No, it couldn’t be true. This had to be a dream.

She started slapping her cheeks. “Wake up! Wake up! Dios, wake up!”

“¡Cálmate cariño!” Luz flinched at the familiarity of the voice. She turned slowly. Standing in the now open doorway was none other than Camilia Noceda.

“M…Mami?” Luz asked, her voice broken. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Mom, I…”

Camilia rushed over and embraced Luz. She muttered several words in Spanish before letting Luz go. Luz, however, didn’t look happy at their reunion. Tears poured down her face. “What’s wrong, mija?”

“How did I get here?” Luz asked, her voice small. “How…how long have I been here?”

Camilia sighed and pulled up a chair. “It was the beginning of the Summer. You were set to go to camp, like we’d planned. But while you were waiting for the bus to arrive, a distracted driver swerved off of the road and hit you. You’ve been comatose for many months. It’s a miracle you’re alive at all, but I’m amazed that you’re talking and moving just fine. Does anything hurt?”

“Just…just my heart,” Luz said. “I need a basin, I’m gonna hurl.”

Camilia acted quickly and accommodated Luz, holding her too-long hair away from her mouth. “This has to be a dream,” Luz whispered when she finally got a chance to breathe. “I’ve spent the whole Summer in a magical world, with friends and with loved ones who all really cared about me. I was learning magic, I trained to be a witch, I saved people’s lives, I even…had a girlfriend.”

Amity.

“Amity…did I…did I really make her up?”

“Luz, it’s gonna be okay, just—”

“No!” Luz snapped. “No, it’s not okay!” Tears continued to spill. “There’s no way I made it all up!”

Camilia opened a drawer and pulled out Luz’s copy of the first Good Witch Azura book. “Mija, you didn’t. It must have all come from your books. Magic and witches? That sounds an awful lot like your book. What did this Amity look like?”

“She had…she had mint green hair, and…” She looked down at the book cover. Now that she thought about it, Amity had a lot of similar traits to Azura. Sure her hair was shorter, but other than that, they shared a lot of similarities.

Camilia set the book aside and sat on the edge of Luz’s bed. “I’m…so sorry, Mija. It sounds like the world you saw was wonderful, though. I’m glad you were in a place you were happy.”

“I need a piece of paper,” Luz whispered. “And a pencil. Please.”

Camilia obliged. Luz drew her light glyph, remembering it perfectly. “Look, I learned to do this, see?” She tapped the circle. Nothing happened. She tapped it again with the same result. “No, maybe I…maybe I drew it wrong?” She tried several more times, trying different glyphs.

“Luz, please stop,” Camilia said softly, looking at her daughter with concern. “You should be resting.”

“How can I?” Luz asked. “The last few months of my life have been a total lie. None of it really happened. How am I supposed to just accept that?”

“I’m sorry, Mija,” Camilia whispered. She pulled Luz against her side. “Lo siento. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, cariño.”

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

After several days of monitoring and testing, Luz was discharged from the hospital. Camilia took her home that night, a somber mood over the two of them as they reentered their home.

“I kept your room clean,” she said with a gentle smile. “Well, actually, I kept it as you left it. I just made sure it was dusted and the sheets were washed every now and then. I know how you hate it when I clean it for you.”

Luz said nothing. Ever since the first day after she emerged from her coma, she’d been quiet and distant, staring off into space. She barely slept and hardly ever spoke unless in response to somebody.

She sat down on her bed. Camilia didn’t know what else to do and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Luz took a deep breath. Her room smelled a little musty, yet familiar. It smelled like home.

Not the home she knew, though. The Owl House always had a special smell to it. It was a mixture of old paper and fresh bread. It smelled like Eda.

Eda, the woman who had cared for her. Eda, the woman who sacrificed herself so Luz could live. Eda, the criminal whose only crime was being herself. Eda the Owl Lady.

“Us weirdos have to stick together,” Luz whispered to herself. “I’m going away, and I don’t know if I can bounce back this time. Thank you for being in my life.”

She hadn’t cried after that first day. But now, the tears flowed freely. “Eda!” She called.

Down the hall, Camilia hugged a pillow tightly, desperately wishing she could help her struggling daughter.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

It was late. Probably around three in the morning. Luz couldn’t sleep, though. She had to do something else first.

She knew she shouldn’t be hoping. Shouldn’t be holding onto anything that could give her any flicker of optimism that maybe it was real. But she had to know.

She got dressed and wrapped herself in an oversized hoodie. Then she ran into the woods.

The old house. If there was anything, any sign that it had actually been real, it would be there. Owl talon marks from Owlbert. Scorched grass from the fight with Lilith. Maybe, just maybe, a golden door with an eye set in the middle.

After a bit of searching, Luz found the abandoned structure. She turned on her flashlight and began looking around. This was the location the door always opened to, right?

It was hard to tell if there was any visible trace of the door’s existence in the dark. She scolded herself for coming at night instead of during the day while her mom was at work. The flashlight could only do so much.

An icy chill settled over the old home, a howl ringing out from the woods. Luz shivered and wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. “Come on, Noceda, anything,” she murmured. “There has to be something here, some proof that it was all real.”

She searched for hours. The sun eventually rose. Her flashlight had been dead for a long time, and several failed attempts at light spells had left her in total darkness until dusk peeked over the horizon. She’d sat down to rest, but now was the time to search again.

Daylight made looking around much easier. She searched all around the doorframe, in the clearing in front of and around the house, even up in the upper level despite the stairs being precarious to walk on.

She found nothing.

She was exhausted. Hungry. Dehydrated. She fell to her knees and pounded her fists against the wood. She started screaming.

“No!” She yelled. “No no no! It can’t be the end! It can’t all be gone! For once in my fucking life I had a place where I actually belonged, and it’s gone! They’re gone! She’s gone!” That was probably the hardest thing to deal with. “Amity!” She yelled. “Please don’t leave me! I love you! Please come back to me!”

Luz continued to yell until her voice was gone. She lay curled up on the floor of the old house. Her body trembled lightly until she eventually fell asleep.

Once Camilia realized that Luz was missing, she called the police. The team managed to track her down at the house. The girl was talking in her sleep.

“It’s just a dream…you’re safe…you’re right here,” she muttered. “Amity…”

Camilia’s heart was breaking at seeing the torment her daughter was in. She thanked the officers for their help and carried the frail teen back to their home. Luz was light, having only been surviving off of whatever nutrients the hospital was giving her while comatose.

In the following days, Luz drew everybody she’d known, everybody she’d seen, and put their pictures up on her walls. She drew the glyphs that she knew, she drew the cape that Eda had made for her, she drew the friendship bracelets she and King had tried to get at the fair. She drew the promise ring that she had bought and wanted to give to Amity.

Amity’s face didn’t just appear in the drawings on her walls. She was all over Luz’s notebooks, assignments, even her copies of Azura.

Days bled into weeks. Months. Years.

As time passed, Luz moved on from the world she’d created. She grew up, moved away from home. The drawings and the memories were left behind. And eventually, Luz Noceda forgot about The Boiling Isles completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I know

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this was inspired by Ordinary. The line "but what if I'm dreaming?" Was a huge part of this. Thanks Joriah Kwame for giving my sadistic little heart something to write.


End file.
